


a 8rief conversation in the kitchen

by gamblignant8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Godfeels fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblignant8/pseuds/gamblignant8
Summary: Terezi Pyrope, who I just told I loved, is drenched in red juice from the canned whole tomatoes she's slurping down. She 8ites down hard, and all four or five tomatoes in her mouth at once 8urst in a shower of vegetarian-friendly gore, pierced on her sharp fangs.





	a 8rief conversation in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [godfeels 2, part 2: set in stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548049) by [SarahZedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZedig/pseuds/SarahZedig). 

> A short bit of fic-fic written before "penny in a bed of flowers," that I figure I'd post anyway to show my appreciation for just how much I adore the whole ["i dreamed of feeling better"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548049) series by Sarah Zedig.

I come 8ack into the old kitchen to a mess. Not the familiar clutter of 8aking, 8ut an actual fucking disaster area. Cans have 8een cut open with a cane-sword and wolfed down ravenously. Terezi Pyrope, who I just told I loved, is drenched in red juice from the canned whole tomatoes she's slurping down. She 8ites down hard, and all four or five tomatoes in her mouth at once 8urst in a shower of vegetarian-friendly gore, pierced on her sharp fangs.

I wish I could tell you that wasn't doing it for me.

It feels like I've 8een running at a full sprint for like three marathons in a row, and no one's 8een on my side. 8ut...it's like I can 8reathe again, with her.

if she wanted to kill me she'd say so. I like that. it's a lot 8etter than all ganging up and planning to kill me 8ehind my 8ack!!!!!!!!

She finishes the tomatoes and crumples the can 8eneath her hands, setting it down on the counter hard and exhaling. She wipes her mouth with the whole 8ack of her arm, and turns on me. She gets right up in my space. Her red eyes are clouded and scarred. Her shirt is drenched in various food and drink, in technicolor fashion. She's 8eautiful.

she takes a 8ig whiff, smelling right at the nape of my neck and getting her f8ce REALLY close to mine. she opens her mouth right in front of mine and takes a 8ig 8reath in, and I know the image of me must 8e settling in her mind, an image she's contrasting with what she remem8ers.

whatever she saw, she leans in and gives a 8ig shuddering sigh, gra88ing me tightly and pulling me in for a hug, nuzzling into my collar8one.

TEREZI: YOU DONT 3V3N KNOW 1F YOUR3 H3R OR NOT DO YOU  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: n8. I dont.

may8e that should give me more pause. 8ut I know who I am. in my memory, it's entirely possi8le the history I feel – the new weight holding terezi like this carries – when I search my memories is fake.

JUNE: I mean. I'm not vriska serket.  
JUNE: but in the same way that i'm not john eg8ert.  
JUNE: I don't think that guy could've broken this down on his own.  
JUNE: may8e in a different story, where things went differently, MAY8E I figure it out on my own without any of this alarming shit.  
JUNE: or any of these questions about, like,  
JUNE: the "sanctity of my identity" or anything.  
JUNE: 8ut right here and right now?  
JUNE: it feels like I was missing a limb or something my whole life and only just now realized it.  
TEREZI: H4H4H4  
JUNE: wh8t's so funny?  
TEREZI: 1TS JUST  
TEREZI: YOU N3V3R GOT WHY 1 C4R3D SO MUCH 4BOUT F1ND1NG H3R 4G41N  
TEREZI: BUT NOW YOU KNOW  
TEREZI: W1THOUT H3R 1T JUST F33LS L1K3 4 P4RT OF YOU 1S M1SS1NG

I push her back gently so I can meet her eyes, 8oth 8urned-out sclera a reminder of what my destructive impulses can do.

8ut sometimes it's good to 8e impulsive. sometimes you've gotta let the vriska in your head win.

Sometimes you've gotta kiss the girl.


End file.
